


Tenderness

by aboutjuju



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, sluff
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutjuju/pseuds/aboutjuju
Summary: 年龄操作⚠️





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作⚠️

母亲打来电话告诉我他和父亲离婚了，她的声音听起来很疲惫，隔了这么久她终于下了决心。听筒里传来的声音倒没有什么痛苦，她结束了一场漫长的挣扎，有的只是一些迷茫。那么长时间她一直徒劳的维持这个表面上还算和平的大家庭，但其实谁都知道所有的事情都已经不是她一个人可以挽回的了。我很高兴她终于下了决心我告诉她我很高兴她终于开始了新生活，她显得终于高兴起来，说她很想我希望我圣诞节一定回去过。随后她又说了一些搬家的事希望我偶尔能回去看看以及家里人都很想我之类的，我随口答应了下来。

从我十七岁离开西雅图已经很久没有回去了，我从那片土地连夜逃离，开着我的车一路来到洛杉矶。其实我连我要做什么都不太清楚，我只是想离开那里而已……

我知道父母的婚姻一直名存实亡，我觉得一段感情到了一定阶段大概都是这样的同床异梦半死不活。“等手头宽裕了就带你离开家让他和外面的人随便怎么鬼混去。”这句话我妈从我8岁说到17岁，说到后来我已经连敷衍的回答一句都不想回答了。

当时的我觉得我已经够成熟可以面对所有的事情，父母的任何决定或者是他们身边新的人什么的，但我从来没想到过事实比我想的难接受的多。

父亲的出轨对象和我想象中完全不一样……我在脑海中描绘过很多次她的形象，每一次都不太一样：金发棕发，个高个矮苗条或者肥胖，我在脑中把所有父亲喜欢的样子或者我喜欢的样子排列组合起来但从来没有发现过身边有这样的女人出现，我实在想不出是怎样的女人会和一个不起眼的中年男人厮混在一起。

我记得那是一个夏天的下午，我从新女友家回来，她住的离我家几个街区，她长得是什么样子我其实已经不是很记得了，大概是金发有一对丰满的胸部，我倒是记得她的妈妈管的很严所以我是从后门溜出去的，我考虑溜到便利店看看能不能买到一包烟便多绕了一段路回家。夏天的下午，太阳晒得人头疼，炎热似乎把风都烤干了，背后湿透了的T恤很不舒服的粘在身上，呼吸都令人难受。我买了一瓶汽水，玻璃瓶的冰凉触感让我觉得舒服了一些，我随便请一个男人帮忙买到一包烟，站在阴凉处点燃一支，整个下午的烦躁稍微缓解了一些。在抽第二支的时候我看到了我的父亲，他从一栋很小的房子里出来，现在明显不是上班族通常的下班时间，他走在年轻人居多的街道上显得有些另类。  
我想我发现了父亲的秘密……等他走远我深吸了一口踩灭了今天下午第三支烟走向那间房子。我按响了门铃，很久都没有人开门，我连续按了三次，紧张的手心全是汗。我说不清为什么这么紧张，其实我并没有想好要说什么，甚至一瞬间有些退缩，但是好奇心战胜了一切，我想要知道想要知道对方究竟是什么样的人。  
在第三次门铃响后的几秒钟门开了，站在门口的不是一个女人，没有我想过的金发或者苗条或者丰满的曲线。那是一个男孩子，虽然以我的年龄说出男孩这个词有些奇怪但他确实看着很小，大概是因为我比他要高所以显得他年龄甚至要比我还小些，一眼能看出的黑人血统显得有点别样的风情。  
他应该是知道我的，所以显得没那么惊讶，他应该知道迟早有这么一天。他站在门口侧了侧身示意我可以进去说话，我想到这么久他都知道我知道自己破坏了我的家庭但是看到我却没有一点想要解释的意思，这让我有点生气。  
“嘿，你带烟了吧，可以给我一支吗我的抽完了还没来及去买。”这是他跟我说的第一句话，他的声音不大带着点鼻音，天然的带点撒娇的意味，或者也许他是故意的？谁知道呢。  
我递出一支给他，他说了声谢谢。我在等他开始说话，他应该才是那个急着解释一切的人而不是安然的坐在那里像个没事人一样。但是接下来是死一样的寂静，时间随着他指尖的烟草一起燃烧，我不知道该如何开口，他也看出了这一点。他早就看出了这一点，在他眼里我大概只是情人的小儿子，一个不值一提的男孩，所以他一直在打量我或者说玩弄我，他看破了我在焦虑和迷茫选择了按兵不动来试探我。真是聪明的选择，狡猾的婊子，我在心里暗暗骂道。  
“Michael是吗……”他按灭了烟蒂开始说话  
“……”  
“Saul，我的名字”他安静的介绍自己，没有任何示好的意味也没有任何想解释的意思他只是在陈述一个事实：这个叫Saul的青年确实的生活在我身边，他破坏了我的家庭，不管我接受不接受这就是真相。  
我一下子站了起来走近了他，他并没有我想象中那样表现出敌意或者害怕，这确实让我有些生气。我直视他的眼睛，他眼里的笑意让我火大。  
“你爸爸跟我提起过你，你的头发确实很好认，没想到我们会见面。不过也不要紧，我很快会离开这里我们不会再见了。”  
他咧开嘴，像在嘲笑我。  
“你这个婊子。你不知道我妈妈因为你有多痛苦”我一把抓起他的头发把他的头撞在墙上，他叫了一声挣扎着想要掰开我的手  
“放开！我说了我不会再出现了，之后随你们他妈的怎么样，又他妈不是我分明是个基佬还骗了你妈跟他结婚，你怎么不去找你爸大吵大闹。”  
我又揍了他一拳，鼻血流了出来，看起来狼狈的可笑，我并不知道为什么会这么生气。可能是为我妈不值得，也可能是他的态度太令我火大，他一张一合吐出咒骂的嘴太烦人了所以我狠狠地咬了他的下嘴唇，他吃痛的叫了一声我趁机把舌头伸了进去，他咬了我的舌头，口腔里瞬间充满了血腥味。我舔遍了他的口腔，直到他因为缺氧把我推开。我把他甩在单人沙发上掐住他的脖子抚摸他的身体，和女人完全不同构造的身体，没有胸部没有柔和的曲线，但是和别的男孩又不一样，他的线条要更加柔和一些。他因为缺氧不停挣扎喘息。我毫不留情的脱掉他的裤子，把他完全打开，他打了我一巴掌，我也回敬了他，我的力气更大一点，他的头被打的向一边歪过去，双腿分开挂在沙发的扶手上顺从的有些可笑。我不顾他的拒绝插入两只手指在他的后穴搅动起来，他显然是被弄的有些疼，头发披散在脸上有些狼狈，这让我的心情好了些。他终于开始显得有些害怕了，我不清楚在父亲之前他是不是有过别的男人但他的反应让我知道他从来没被这样对待过。这让我有些兴奋，我胡乱在他后穴搅动着，过了一会儿就不耐烦了，我抽出手指撸动起自己半硬的阴茎，不知道那时我是确实年轻还是他的脸唤起了我，我很快的完全勃起了。  
他在我插入进去的时候哭了出来，他后面应该裂开了，我感觉到有液体流了出来，我其实也说不上舒服，大概心理上的满足占了大部分。他的求饶声和哽咽地哭泣很大程度上的满足了我，让我似乎找到了一点今天来这里的意义，他小声的哭着推拒着我，用牙齿啃咬我的肩膀，但一切都没有任何效果，我更大力的抽插起来，最后射在他的肠道里。

我离开那间屋子的时候天已经完全黑了，他缩在沙发上依旧没有停止哭泣。我穿上衣服飞快的离开了那里，我飞奔回家收拾好简单的行李，留了个信息承诺等一切稳定下来会给家里打电话然后发动我的车子离开了那个城市。  
这本是一个普通的夏夜，而现在它变得一点也不普通。我见到了父亲的情人，强奸了他，现在正像一个畏罪潜逃的逃犯一样一路开车逃离这里。我想我应该再也不会回来了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ice cream！！！

我有时候不是很愿意相信那些什么种因得果之类的鬼话，至少在无故克扣自己工资的主管爆炸之前不会相信。  
离开西雅图这几年过的并不顺利，但也不至于活不下去。除了刚来的一阵子比较难熬，街头，公园什么地方我都睡过。这并不是最难熬的，应该是家庭遗传的问题我很容易焦虑，有时那男孩哭叫着的脸会出现在我的梦里，他有时只是不停的哭，有时会叫我去死，有的时候我会看见他一动不动死在了沙发上，我想逃却动不了，后来我渐渐开始不敢入睡了。不过很快我就找到了解决问题的方法，我开始酗酒，随着酒精进入血液我感觉好多了。

日落大道上多的是到这里来追求狗屁梦想的年轻人，我没有跟任何人说过我来这里的原因，他们也没有问过。我参加过很多乐队，打鼓，弹吉他，弹贝斯有时候担任主唱。我们一般在一起混个几天做几首简单的曲子梦想着自己成为他妈的大明星，但其实我们想乐队名字的时间比填歌词的时间还长。这些乐队差不多很快就散了，名字多到后来我也懒得记了。白天我会出去工作，一开始是在餐厅打临工，接着我渐渐的可以在厨房帮忙，餐厅的工作结束后我还有一份发传单的工作，主要工作内容是把废纸塞进路人手里然后看他们扔掉它，有时我在想为什么我不亲自扔掉它们感觉省事得多。  
结束一场演出，我知道这大概是我们这个新乐队的最后一场了，三个月，已经打破了最长时间的记录。演出结束后大家并没有打招呼便分别抱着啤酒钻进女孩子的怀里，她们是夜里的天使，跟着她们就有啤酒面包洗澡水和柔软的床。  
再次见到Saul是在那间酒吧，这时候我开始相信人是不能逃离自己做过的事的。他坐在卡座里，和一帮乐队成员在一起，其中有一些我认识，另外一些我不熟悉。也没有什么分别，远看都是一团团五颜六色蓬着的头发。他坐在中间头发比以前长了不少，遮住了眼睛，我不确定他是不是看见我了，他往这边转了一下头然后迅速的转了回去。我一瞬间被拉回了西雅图的那个夏天下午，连风都没有的炎热午后T恤被汗粘在身上，嘴里甚至还残留着刚抽完的第三支烟的味道。我觉得我有一阵子不要来这个酒吧会比较好。我拉着我的新女友，准备从后门出去。  
“Duff！”我听见有人喊我，Steven，之前混在一起的一个鼓手  
妈的……我在心里咒骂，怕什么来什么。我在心里“谢谢”了他一万遍。  
我相信这是目前为止我人生中最尴尬的时刻，比我三年前站在他门口还要尴尬。我把手从女孩手中抽出来，不想让她发现我紧张的出汗，这是我的坏习惯，没法控制。我吻了吻她跟她说宝贝儿你先回家我等会儿就回去。她点点头告诉我她会给我准备意大利面等我回来，真是个甜心。  
我硬着头皮走了过去，我相信他认出我了，当旁边人介绍说嘿Duff这是Slash，Slash这是Duff的时候我们互相都愣了一下。但我们隐藏的很好，互相打了招呼然后开始讨论起组一个新乐队的事。我这时候才知道他比我大四岁是个吉他手，我婉拒了这个邀请但是互相礼貌性的留下了联系方式。  
接下来的一周，写有他电话的小纸条就像是一个烙铁装在我上衣的口袋里。我知道我不可能永远逃下去但有时又思考我为什么要逃。我们双方都不能说没有错，谁也不比谁干净。又经过一天的挣扎我拨通了那个电话，我甚至已经不需要掏出号码，那几个数字已经背的滚瓜烂熟。  
电话响了很久并没有人接听之后接入了留言我挂断了它，如蒙大赦，心想：我尝试过了这不是我的问题。至少接下来的一周之内我不会再为这个事牵肠挂肚。我跑去街边的冰淇淋车买了一只作为庆祝，在付完钱转身的一刹那僵在当场。该死的熟悉的卷发，这一周之内充满我整个思绪的卷发，像他妈的海藻一样缠的我不能呼吸。他付钱的手也停了下来，我们就这样大眼瞪小眼站在冰淇淋车前大约两分钟。冰淇淋滴落到我的手上才使我清醒过来。我帮他买了一只，他说了一声谢谢，后来我们一起漫无目的的沿着街道向前走，双方都没有说话，仿佛两人手上拿着的是世上最他妈好吃的冰淇淋必须全神贯注一丝不苟的吃。我们大约走了十几分钟，我实在是受不了并且我已经吃完了我的那只，我终于开了口。  
“原来你会弹吉他。”  
说出来的瞬间我觉得自己就是个傻逼  
“你之前就会弹吉他吗？”  
更傻逼了。  
“……我弹不弹吉他跟你操不操我有什么联系吗？”他把最后一口塞进嘴里拍了拍手。  
我没有想到他会这么回答，也不知道该怎么接下去，我一时间有点生气，他打乱了我的计划直截了当的戳穿我的所有迂回。  
“听着，我知道自己做错了，我为此道歉，但你也不能说完全无辜。”  
“你是要来为你那可怜的十几分钟道歉的吗？好的我接受你可以滚了，我以后也不想再见到你。”  
我很确定我肯定不止十几分钟，他这是在故意挑起我的怒火，但我已经不是十七岁了，我可以冷静的处理这些。  
“我觉得这里不是好好谈话的地方，我们换个地方好吗，我住的离这不远……”从刚刚开始已经有一些人朝我们这里望了过来，我并不想被认为是个大白天调情的基佬相信他也不想。  
“…………”  
“我觉得我们需要好好谈一下，好吗……我什么都不会做的。”我知道我听起来像个诱拐犯  
他看了看周围点了点头，我终于松了一口气。


	3. Chapter 3

“随便坐吧，你要喝点什么吗？”  
我的房间并不大，这是我能租到的最便宜的房间。除去讨厌的蟑螂和说停就停的水电还有没有暖气这些可以忽略不计的小细节来说可以说是sweet home了。  
墙上贴了海报遮住了一些霉斑，墙角那里没有贴，因为漏水的厉害，我把东西都搬的尽量远离那里。我是决定攒到钱就离开这里的所以房间里东西并不多：一个用来睡觉的床垫，旁边放着二手市场淘来的录音机，挺大的家伙并不是很好用，有时候需要大力拍拍才能放出声音。一张桌子和一把椅子，本来有两把的后来有一把腿折了现在只剩一把了，上面堆满了我的衣服看起来摇摇欲坠。桌子旁有一个小电视机，已经坏了我从来没有看过，厨房里还有冰箱和烤箱，我猜是之前的住户留下的。  
他环视了一圈坐在了我的床垫上——我房间里唯一可以坐下的地方。我从冰箱里拿出啤酒，该死的大概从昨晚开始就断电了，啤酒已经从冰的变成了温的，我递给他一罐，他一言不发的接过拉开拉环。他看起来有些紧张，可能是因为我的个子比三年前更高了，我比那时要高大壮实一些，可能是看起来有点威胁感。我觉得我们都坐下来好好谈谈会比较好，我打开啤酒罐坐在他旁边，他突然站了起来，我也被吓了一跳跟着站了起来，啤酒洒了一手。他往后退了一步，感觉随时想把啤酒砸在我头上，我站远了一点示意他可以坐下说话我不会坐过去他才慢慢地坐下来，像第一天被捡回来的小猫，除了他没有利爪，谢天谢地不然我可能脸上要开花。  
“我觉得我们需要谈谈。”我喝了一口啤酒，没有比喝夏天没有冰过的啤酒更令人难以忍受的事了，温热的液体带着气泡滑过喉咙，酸气从胃里往上翻，该死的停电，我努力地咽了下去。  
“谈吧。”他听起来没有一丝想说话的意思。  
“首先我为之前的事道歉，我当时……大概是疯了……我……不知道怎么说……”  
“我接受你的道歉，我可以走了吗？”  
“以及你那时候就知道我的话你应该知道他有家庭，我不知道他是不是本来就是基佬，或许他骗了我妈，不过你不应该搅和到这件事里来，或许他也骗了你？我不知道……”我尽量使自己的理由听起来正当一点。  
“你现在的意思是要说教吗？还轮不到你这个混蛋来教训我。”他喝了一口啤酒皱了一下眉头。  
“听着，我知道你们这样的人确实不太容易，我并没有偏见……”  
“什么叫没有偏见，你从头到尾都是偏见。”  
“我不是想要说教，也不是在指责你什么，我只是想要知道点真相，我想我有这个权利！你就不能正常的好好的说话吗？”  
“然后呢，知道你又能怎么样，告诉你妈妈她是个受骗的可怜女人然后当个英雄解救她出苦海吗？”  
“不需要，他们已经离婚了。”  
“…………”  
“她并不是个需要我去拯救的可怜女人，他们的事情已经过去了。”  
“结果不错，过程有什么重要的，你觉得是怎样就是怎样吧。我要走了晚上有事要做。”  
气氛有些尴尬，我觉得我可能真的没有聊天的才能，我不知道接下来该怎么进行下去，刚刚洒在手上的啤酒让手指变的粘粘的有些难受，妈的他真是比我认识的任何小妞都难搞，这点上真他妈像个女人。  
他放下啤酒罐准备走，我着急的拉住他，我觉得今天不该不明不白的结束谈话，不然对不起我打电话的决心和那只冰淇淋，好吧还有不好喝的啤酒。  
他显然吓了一跳挣扎了起来，脚下绊了一下倒在床垫上我跟着他倒了下来。我并不是故意压住他的，老天我什么都没干！  
他突然大叫一声，我松开手，然后被冲着鼻子揍了一拳，妈的他力气一点也不小我被打的懵了一下。然后他抱住自己的头缩在床垫的一角，我不知道自己做错了了什么，可能我真的做错了什么但我不知道该怎么办，我不知道该怎么安抚他，我不知道邻居是不是以为这里发生了凶杀案之类的，我的脑袋一片空白。  
“老天！怎么回事……你还好吗……不是……我什么都没做！我的天呐我做了什么？都是我的错求求你停下来”  
我不敢碰他，怕他进一步受刺激。我不知道他以前遭遇过什么但我知道大概跟我不无关系。我静静的等他停下来，我觉得这应该是我人生中最漫长的一段时间，我不知道做了多少承诺，甚至还骂了自己几遍。  
“……我可以走了吗。”在我骂第五遍自己是个混蛋的时候他缓和了一点。  
“可以……你需要洗把脸什么的吗？你现在看起来……嗯……有些糟糕……”  
他爬起来整了整衣服，摇了摇头。  
“能告诉我一般你在哪吗？我可以去找你，嗯……吃个饭什么的？”  
他头也不回地走了，砰的一声带上了门。

我今天才发现我大概真的有把一切搞砸的能力。


	4. Chapter 4

当你知道一个人和你一起在一个特定的圈子的时候想要找到他就当然不会是一件很难的事。虽然之前我并没有看过他演出，不过如果他会在这里混下去我们一定会在某个酒吧或者夜总会见面。  
当然我有更快的方法，大概过了两天我已经通过Steven打听到了他在哪打工。  
“我记得你上次说你暂时还不想离开你现在的乐队，不过说真的，我觉得你该考虑一下……还有，不许挖走我看上的吉他手。”  
“说的好像他是你看上的妞一样，我又不是要泡走他。”  
他突然拉住我压低了声音：“不过听说他真的是‘那种’。”  
“哪种？”  
“有人看到他和男的接吻。”  
“哇，真的吗？不过就算是真的你对同性恋应该没什么特别的看不惯吧。”  
“这跟弹吉他又他妈没关系我当然不在乎，我就随便说一句。”  
“好的哥们儿我不会用我英俊的外表弄走你看上的吉他手的你放心吧。”  
“可去你妈的吧你好恶心。”他做了个呕吐的表情揍了我一拳笑着转身走了。

我和他道别之后走向肯德基，离这里有一段路，我选择骑车过去。一路上我都在犹豫，其实我不清楚我想找他谈什么，或者说我们之间还有什么可以谈的。他说他不想谈过去的事了而我也并没有意思为当时的自己辩解，大概是因为这三年这件事一直折磨着我：我做了错事，我心里一直抱着歉疚和不安，我想补偿。听起来特别自私，为了能让自己好过一点不停的去揭别人伤疤，况且罪魁祸首不是别人正是我本人……我实在不知道该怎么做，走一步算一步吧。

我把自行车停在旁边走进店门，下午的时间段生意并不好，只有很少的人坐在店里。他正在收银台和别人聊天，他一本正经穿着工作服像个暑假出来打工的学生，看着有点好笑。和他聊天的女孩看到了我停了下来亲切的问我需要点什么。  
“嘿你好，啊……我……”我往旁边指了指意思说我其实是来找人的。  
“哦，好吧。”她拍了拍Saul。  
“Saul，我打听到你在这打工所以……”他的眼神看起来要不是隔着收银机可能会摸出一把刀捅死我一了百了  
“你的朋友吗？”那女孩问他  
“算是吧……以前认识的人。”  
“哦……”她点了点头  
我有点为朋友这个词高兴  
“我……”  
“我还没下班，现在是我的工作时间。”  
“一份原味鸡套餐，可乐加多一点冰。”  
“……”  
那女孩很快便笑着去帮我取餐  
“你到底想干什么？！”  
“嗯……来吃饭？”  
“听着我不想跟你再扯上哪怕一丁点关系。”他压低了声音说。  
“发生了什么事吗？”女孩很快回来了  
“在谈一起参加乐队的事，他是个很棒的吉他手，我准备拉他入伙。”我并不算完全在说谎。  
“哦！是吗！你们是要组一个乐队吗？我以后会去看你们演出的。”  
“我拒绝了，并不完全合得来。”他扯了个谎  
“不我觉得很合适的。”  
他瞪了我一眼。  
“他五点下班，你可以再努力一下。”她笑了笑朝我挤了挤眼睛，可真是个天使。

我努力得把几块鸡吃了快两个小时，喝到可乐的冰都融化了然后喝掉了所有的冰水，只有我的天使偶尔看我两眼然后和他说两句话。终于熬到了下班时间，谢天谢地我已经不想再多呆下去了，临走给那姑娘留了我的电话，答应她有演出一定喊她，之后为了看起来不太尴尬强行搭着Saul的肩膀出了店门。

“你能不能放过我，我真他妈不想跟你扯上关系，不要到我工作的地方来找我！”他挪开我的手。  
“我只是来吃了个饭！”  
“不要来吃饭！”  
“你不能剥夺我吃炸鸡的权利好吗？”  
“我们这愚蠢的对话要进行多久？”  
“……”我觉得确实跑题太远了，但我很喜欢这种无意义的吵架，特别有趣，我看了他的脸色识相的闭上了嘴。  
“听着，你不想被认为是个死缠烂打的基佬是吧。”  
“等等，为什么会提到这个？我不是我当然不是，我只是说来谈下乐队的事。”我有点迷惑，然后我好像理清了头绪，“哦……那女孩……她……”  
“是的她知道，并且帮我保守秘密，一时半会儿说不清。不过你害的我一个下午都在跟她解释。”他停了一会儿观察我的表情，“所以如果你是来道歉，不必了，请你他妈的离开我的生活。如果你是觉得操我很爽想他妈再来一次，可以，约个时间，干完你他妈也离开我的生活。不要再来找我搞得令别人误会。”  
“误会什么？”  
他涨红了脸说不出话，我觉得我可能有毛病，我很喜欢看他生气的样子。  
“误会什么？”我有些上瘾，继续逗他。  
“这并不好玩，或许你觉得很好玩，但对我来说并不是好玩的事。”他突然严肃起来。  
“……对不起……我知道自己是个混蛋，但是如果可以的话我能做点什么补偿吗。”  
“补偿什么？让我操你一顿吗？”  
“……也……可以吧……如果你很坚持的话……”我大概下了这辈子最大的决心。  
“不用了！我对你硬不起来。”  
我可怜的贞操被嫌弃了！  
“那能保持联系……做个朋友吗”我鼓足勇气说出这个词  
“你他妈脑子有问题吗？你怎么敢跟我提朋友这个词”他捏紧拳头压低声音朝我低吼。  
我感觉我一下子把事情搞到了最糟的境地，这让我十分紧张，焦虑的情绪一下子涌了上来，心脏不受控制的狂跳，手心开始不停的出汗，不止手心，全身都开始冒冷汗。  
“你怎么了？”  
我猜我的脸色可怕的吓人他才这么问。  
“……没事……对不起……”我极力地控制声音不颤抖。  
“我难道说的不是事实吗？我又没说什么过分的话。”  
“嗯……”  
可能我看起来实在是太糟糕了，他叹了一口气，“好吧如果你说偶尔出来吃个饭喝个酒什么的是可以的……”  
说实话我猜我的表情一定很难看。我看他抬了抬手然后放下了，我不清楚他是不是想拍拍我或者帮我抹一把脸。  
“去吃饭吗？”我深吸一口气说  
“你不是刚刚吃完？”  
“嗯，我饿了。”  
他无奈地摇了摇头示意我跟着他走。


	5. Chapter 5

“两份牛肉的，一份酱多一点……你呢？”他转头问我  
“正常就好。”  
店主用带有浓重口音的英语答应了一声转身去身后巨大的肉串上切烤肉。其实等我拿着塞满肉的卷饼的时候其实已经没那么饿了，刚刚是我说自己饿了的，现在不吃又感觉有点不好意思，而且还是对方付的钱。我们拿着烤肉卷饼往来的方向走，因为我想到我的自行车还停在门口要去取回来，希望没有被偷。  
刚烤出来的肉冒着油，散发着诱人的香气，我咬了一口，肉汁实在太烫了，我被烫的吞不下吐不出，在嘴里裹了好一会儿努力的咽了下去。  
“味道不错。”我咕哝了一句，虽然我其实没有尝出什么味道，舌头烫的有点疼，上颚的皮可能也破了。  
估计是我的表情实在是跟我说的不太搭看起来勉强的有点滑稽，他小声的笑了出来。  
“你可以等冷一会儿再吃。”他吹了几下咬了一口。  
我现在开始怀疑他是故意想看我丢人才不告诉我这玩意儿很烫的，我立刻又咬了一口表示自己没有在逞强。可能是我这种实际上真的在逞强的行为实在是孩子气的可笑，他笑的更开了。  
我其实几乎没怎么看过他笑，他笑起来很好看，不知道怎么说，但就是很好看，应该是符合女孩子们说的笑的很温柔的标准。他应该很受女孩喜欢，我并不喜欢同性所以也搞不清楚标准，不过我觉得男的应该也很喜欢，他应该到哪都是很受欢迎的类型。

“你是什么时候来这里的。”我尝试找个话题聊天  
“大概一年之前。”  
“你一直弹吉他的吗？我之前打鼓后来弹吉他到这来之后弹贝斯。”  
“我小时候一直以为我会成为贝斯手，还找了老师学习，不过第一天我就改变了想法。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为老师告诉我我带来的不是贝斯是一把吉他。从此我就开始学吉他。不要笑成那样！在我小时候看他们长得都一样！”  
他锤了我一下，大概是被嘴里没咽下去的饼呛到了，我剧烈的咳嗽起来，他吃着饼津津有味的看我咳得死去活来。  
“之前呢？我记得那时候你就说你要去别的地方。是在别的地方组了乐队吗？”我终于停了下来问他  
“关你什么事。”他明显僵了一下，他嘴里塞着食物含糊不清的回答  
“对不起……”  
“我受够你的道歉了，别说了，我没什么看不开的，都习惯了。”  
我感觉有些难过……所以我又说了一遍对不起。  
“你以前是这么有礼貌爱道歉的男孩子吗？我怎么一点也不知道。”他皱了皱眉头  
“你也比现在惹人生气一点所以我礼貌不起来。”  
“你的意思是你一见面就突然开始揍我是我的错？”  
我不敢辩解一开始我只是抓着他而已并没有想打他，后来我才丧失了理智，好吧我确实是身体比脑子动的快了一点。  
“安静的把东西吃完！你再提以前的事再说一句抱歉我立刻就走。”  
我就这么安静的一路吃着卷饼走回了店门口。  
“那我回去了，你说的偶尔可以见面吃饭算数的吗？”我推着我的车  
“日落大道就那么点地方我们都还想玩乐队我难道还跑得掉吗？总会在哪个俱乐部碰到的。”他好像避开了单独出来吃饭这件事。  
“我不是这个意思……我是说……“  
我其实很想说我怕他突然消失，我怕再也找不到他，总觉得他要是想走我会再也找不到他然后我要抱着歉疚活一辈子。不过我实在没有立场说这个话，当初伤害他的是我，突然消失逃走的也是我，说到底是我活该，现在怎么搞的像自己是受害者一样。我又失落了起来，因为说来说去原因都是我自己。  
“好了回去吧。”他拍拍我的背  
我停在路边没动  
“你怎么还不走，你是大孩子了难道还是个要大哥哥送回家的宝宝吗？”  
“你没比我大几岁！”况且我快21了！  
他咧开嘴有点坏心的笑着，路灯下闪着一排白牙。  
“天那么晚不安全我觉得我可以送你回去而已。“  
“你还是留着这话泡妞吧。”他挥了挥手往反方向走了。“还有，不许再来我打工的地方！”他回过头来强调了一句。  
”但是我答应了那女孩会再过来。“  
”你不来她估计很快就忘了。“  
亏好我今天要到了号码，我突然感到了自己的明智。


	6. Chapter 6

那之后我并没有去找过Slash，我并不是真心想变成一个烦人的跟踪狂，当然我去看过他演出，他在舞台上表现跟平时的他很不一样，但是他却用头发把脸挡住还加上了一顶不知道哪弄来的礼帽，不知道是想狂野的弹奏还是想害羞的藏起来，这种矛盾很微妙的综合在他身上反而挺有趣。这个乐队不错，Steven看来是没戏了，我心里稍微可怜了他一下，但他似乎什么也感觉不到，所以他还是紧紧张张的总觉得我可能是真心的要挖走他看上的吉他手。我曾经觉得太有意思了问过他为什么这么笃定他会答应自己，他回答说“因为我们是朋友啊！”我对着那双蓝色的大眼睛哑口无言。  
我从没有在演出结束后去找过他，我对这种安全平稳的距离有点满意。他是个很好的吉他手，大概很快就可以被签约然后赚上一大票，我很为他高兴。

我最近倒是约过Michelle出来吃饭，她接到电话非常高兴的爽快答应了。我们把见面地点约在我打工的餐厅，看在员工的份上可以算便宜一点，算是福利的一种。  
她看着菜单犹豫着，牛排，意面，各种点心……与此同时我在紧张得掂量着我的钱包，虽然说刚发工资但是除去房租其实并不够挥霍，我这个月很想买上次看上的那双靴子。最终她说自己要减肥所以只点了沙拉和饮料，我大大的松了一口气。  
“你和Saul是什么时候认识的呀，他从来没提起过你。”沙拉上来了她说了一声谢谢，送餐的同事朝我挤了下眼睛竖了下拇指表示不错。  
“大概三年前？那时候我住在西雅图。”  
“你们一起玩乐队吗？”  
“并不一起，我们分别有别的乐队，我从很早就开始组乐队，他也是。”  
我小小的说了个谎，其实我并不知道他那时候究竟是干什么的。  
她看了我一会儿，然后把叉子插进鸡蛋里，叉子尖触碰到碗底发出清脆的响声让我有种被识破的紧张，最终她点了点头接受了这个答案。  
“我一开始还以为你是……嗯……”她斟酌着用词。  
“哦！不是的不是的。”我知道她要说什么急忙的否认起来。  
“哦，所以他跟你全部都说了，包括我的事。”  
她实在是个令人措手不及的聪明女孩。  
“只说了你一直问他我是不是男朋友什么的，你误会了不是的不是的，只是过去认识的人，你看起来跟他关系倒是比较近。”  
“嫉妒吗？想打探敌情吗？我可什么都不会告诉你哦！你钱白花了。”说着她塞了一大口菜进嘴里。  
“什么敌情？！都说了不是的我难道不能请漂亮姑娘吃个饭吗？”  
“奉承我也没用，你不是我喜欢的类型，而且他告诉过我你有女朋友。”  
说句实话挺受打击的，我至今在女孩子面前无往不利。  
“那你喜欢什么类型的？”在女孩子面前我不存在接不下去话的时候。  
“可爱的。”  
真够笼统的，不过这不妨碍我们脑中都有同一个确定的人选，她笑着对我点点头表示我想的没错。  
“好吧，说一下我吧，我跟Saul其实失去联系已经三年了，最近才碰到，他变得跟以前有点不太一样……所以想要了解一下。”我说的结结巴巴  
铛，叉子插进牛肉里的声音，我又是一个紧张。  
“哼……还是打探敌情。”  
“等等？为什么又这么说。”  
“男孩子的小心思总是很好猜。”  
啧。  
“好了，不逗你了，我曾经看上他然后被拒绝了而已。我们现在是很好很好的朋友。”  
“哦……他很少跟人说他的事呢，但是可以告诉你你一定是个很值得信任的朋友。”  
“关于这个事其实有点别的原因，你可以去问他，这不该由我告诉你。他也跟你说了不是吗如果你不是跟他一样的人那你一定也是他很信任的朋友了，虽然我不知道你们为什么失去联系了。”  
“我的情况也比较特殊……”  
“其实一开始我以为你无情的抛弃了他什么的准备帮他揍你。”她压低声音说。  
“我觉得你应该少看点小说电视。”我压低声音回答。  
她笑了笑继续吃菜。  
“好了敌情打听完毕了吗？看在你请我吃饭的份上下次你来店里我会给你挑最大块的鸡。”  
“恐怕没那个机会了，他不准我去。”我尽量说的委屈又可怜，“我很想去吃你亲手挑的炸鸡。”  
“我的天呐，我收回你之前说的话，你很可爱嘛！这么乖的。”她大笑了起来，“你不是来找我的吗？那不应该排除万难来吗？晚上回家很危险你难道不觉得应该接我下班吗？虽然你本意不在我但是我允许你来找我。”  
果然是个天使，我觉得她应该被画在教堂的彩窗上。  
“再加一份布丁。”  
“你不是要减肥？”我小声地问了一句  
“加一份三明治打包回家可以告诉你接下来一周的排班表。”  
天使是要收费的


	7. Chapter 7

今天是半个月以来乐队第一次聚齐，在经过严肃的讨论并且喝了一打啤酒之后乐队正式解散了。意料之中的事，大家除了稍微有点遗憾以外没有别的想法。  
不过也有意料之外的事，我被女朋友赶了出去。喝完酒回去晕晕乎乎的走到门口发现我的行李已经被扔在了门口，女人可真是无情，连句再见都没有。我的东西是被装在垃圾袋里扔出来的，要不是看到了我的靴子我还以为她终于想起来大扫除了，现在看来她确实是进行了一次大扫除，所以作为被扫除出来的垃圾我还是好好自己消失比较好。在这不幸的一天里我失去了我的乐队也失去了我的女朋友，真是没有更糟的了。不幸中的万幸是落魄的如同丧家犬的我至少还有自己的窝，虽然停水停电脏得要命但好歹我不至于露宿街头。  
回到久违的家里，一进门闻到熟悉的霉味让我有种奇妙的安心。交到女友之后我很少回来，大部分时间是住在她那里。之前泼洒出来的啤酒早已经干涸形成了一块边缘乌黑的水渍让这个本来就谈不上干净的床垫看起来更加恶心，我找了个毯子铺在上面眼不见为净，明天也许是应该买个床单去了，我把自己的一塑料袋衣服堆在角落躺在床上发呆。然后我想到了抱着头缩在那里的Slash，我缩了缩身体就好像他还团在床垫一角一样令我害怕不敢靠近。我不清楚他遇到了什么事情，Michelle说这该由他自己告诉我，我觉得可能这辈子自己都不会知道了，不过大概可以想象的到。我突然发现我可能比想象中更在意他，责任感？好像不太对；负罪感？确实是；同情？可能吧。实在是有些复杂，我想着想着便睡着了。  
接下来的几天除了买床单以外我几乎是无所事事。除了去打工的餐厅和发发传单之外就只有偶尔写几句歌。Steven找过我几次他问我要不要加入他现在的乐队，他坚持自己有一个乐队，但是其实除了他没有别人。  
“我们这几乎等于从头开始。”  
“有我你还有Slash我们就只缺一个主唱了。”他很坚持  
“等等，他同意参加了吗？”我顿时有点佩服他，死缠烂打还是能得到理想的结果的嘛。  
“还没，不过我觉得你来了先有个初步的队形把他拉进来就比较容易了。”  
该说什么好呢，有时候不知道该说他是天真还是傻的可爱，我其实很不忍心说我来了你拉拢他的几率就基本等于零了。他像个小孩子一样手舞足蹈的比划，让人实在不好意思泼他冷水。  
“好吧，然后呢，假设我你还有Slash凑到一块儿我们还缺一个主唱。”  
“你知道有个叫Axl的主唱吗？我去看过他演出！太棒了！我们能把他弄过来就牛逼透了！”  
我几乎快要落泪，我觉得日落大道不能这样对待一个天真的孩子！不，我倒不是有别的意思，Axl无疑是很棒的歌手，Steven尽管异想天开不过眼光倒是不错。但是问题是我认识他的朋友Izzy，他和Axl太难分开了，并且他们并不想要另外一个吉他手。我一瞬间想要摸摸他的头安慰他一下让他打消念头。  
“不行的话至少我们还有你吧。”听起来我好像是什么附赠品，我打消了安慰他的念头。

第一次乐队聚会在我家里，“第一次乐队聚会”是Steven说的，我只是去了Michelle店里接她下班然后跟着我一起去的Steven生拉硬拽的把Slash拖上一起了而已。大家决定一起来我家聚会，回去的路上大家买了啤酒而我在乞求不要停电，毕竟第一次带Michelle到我的住处而我那里点蜡烛其实毫无浪漫气氛。  
大家开了啤酒开始聊天，我总会想到上一次在这里喝啤酒并不是什么好的回忆总有点尴尬，幸好我们有Steven，他可以一直不停的讲话。谈到吉他Slash明显话多了起来，我提议我们可以放点音乐，我拿出我的收藏让他们选自己喜欢的。  
“你竟然没有Aerosmith！”  
Slash发出了抗议，他看我就像在看一个不可理喻的原始人。  
“Stooges有一些……”  
他不可思议地摇摇头然后表示我应该听一下Joe Perry是最棒的。他埋头挑了挑，幸好我有Led zeppelin，令他稍微满意了一点。  
“你会弹哪些？”Michelle问Slash  
“比较有名的都会。”  
“哇！Duff你有吉他吗？你以前弹吉他的吧。”  
“很不幸，我吉他被偷了之后改弹的贝斯，毕竟我吉他弹得并不好。”  
显然这确实有点扫兴，她不太高兴的喝了一口啤酒。  
“下次你可以去他那里让他弹给你听。”  
“好的！”  
“为什么都不问过我就这么决定了！”这是他今天第二次抗议  
“我也想去！”Steven突然插进来，所以看来抗议无效了。  
所以看来这事就这么决定了，我又更佩服了一点Steven这种令人无法拒绝的本事。


	8. Chapter 8

“你不是吧，原来你是喜欢什么就很狂热的类型吗？”虽然做过心理准备但一进房间门就能看到Joe Perry抱着吉他盯着我说实话还挺震惊的。说实话，他从哪搞到那么大一张的海报的。  
“我觉得还好。”他和Michelle坐在床上看他不知道从哪收集来的杂志切页剪报和传单。  
不，你拿着那么多图片收集完全像一个狂热的追星族……  
“这个是你自己画的吗？”Michelle问  
“是的。”他突然有点不好意思起来  
竟然还有自己画的，我又更震惊一点。

其实离上次在我家聚会刚过去也没几天，今天他们俩都休息，我是不请自来跟着Michelle来的，跟着我来的是另一个不请自来的Steven，他好像一直没有什么事要做所以可以出现在你喊他的任何时刻。况且今天有面包吃，他不会错过的。

在餐厅打工又吵又累实在是没什么意思，不过也不是完全没有好处，比如说我的员工折扣和可以把卖剩下的食物打包回去，托他的福我一直不至于饿肚子，再比如我偶尔可以在女孩子面前露两手所以我总比别人受欢迎。  
“Duff你不弹贝斯的话可以成为一个很棒的面包师！”Steven嘴里塞得满满的圆鼓鼓的腮帮让他看起来像一只金色的仓鼠。  
“我在弹贝斯也是一个好面包师，不然你以为你嘴里在吃的是谁烤的。”  
“你还会做什么？蛋糕什么的会吗？”女孩子对甜品总是比较感兴趣，这就是我受欢迎的原因。  
“我做的玛德琳蛋糕和曲奇比较受欢迎，巧克力和蔓越莓。”  
“我想要吃！”  
“等我下次烤的时候多烤一些偷偷带回来，只要主管不在的话。”  
她显然对这个答案十分满意笑得格外的甜。  
在我们讨论蛋糕的时候Slash已经抽完了一支烟，Michelle说没怎么看过他弹吉他想要看看，他叼起另一根烟打开房门确认了一眼然后拿起了吉他。  
“另一个房间的两个人总觉得我太吵了经常来拍门吵架……”  
“然后你扬言要用吉他揍他们赢得了吵架吗？”  
“我明智的选择不开音箱。”  
“如果打起来了欢迎你搬来和我一起住我那里够大，虽然比较简陋。”Steven发话了，“这么说来Duff其实是我们之中住的最好的，你的房间有发生过什么吗？为什么那么便宜。”  
“我今晚还要回去你能停下这种可怕的猜测吗？”  
“说不定有什么不为人知的可怕过去……”他故作高深的托着下巴点了点头，“如果是真的欢迎你也来与我同住，新房子，不会有这个问题。”  
“你管那个叫新房子？你那里甚至连厕所都没有！”  
“但是够大到放下我的鼓！”他很不满的抗议到。  
我竖起拇指对他达观的心态表示赞赏，在我看来那地方就比野外多个顶。  
“你们想听什么？”Slash已经调好了弦。  
我觉得总要给狂热追星的人一点面子我指了指墙上的Joe，“你拿手的都行。”  
他显得有点得意，脸上放着光，虽然他头发遮住了大半张脸……好吧那么是透过头发发出得意的光芒。我突然有点想笑，但是我努力忍住了。  
他弹了几首大家都很熟悉的热门歌曲，他说因为没有主唱可以拿我凑合一下但我刚开口唱他就示意我还是停下来吧，这令我非常受伤。  
“你那么喜欢这种类型的主唱的话我觉得你可以考虑下有个人叫Axl，他最近有演出，我们可以去看看，我觉得他可以把死人叫醒。”  
“我见过，但是另一个吉他手看起来不太喜欢我我们就这么算了。而且我现在的乐队还不错票都卖得出去。”  
确实他现在的乐队已经不用提前付钱确认场地了，发展的十分不错，签约应该是迟早的事，我在内心宣布Steven没戏了，我希望他能认识到……  
“不考虑和我们一起吗！我觉得我们三个人找到个会尖叫的主唱就牛逼了！”  
好吧他没认识到……  
“Steven我觉得他的意思是他很喜欢他现在的情况没有退出的想法”我直白地讲了出来。  
“哦……”他顿时沮丧起来，如果他有竖起来的大耳朵的话估计已经耷拉了下来。  
“你好可爱！”Michelle笑着揉起他的头发。  
“不过我觉得我们可以一起租房，这样大家多吵都没关系了。”我指了指门口的方向。  
“啊！可以！我想要有浴室的房子！”  
“你不是对你那里很满意吗？全新的大房子！”  
Michelle笑的更开心了揉的Steven的头，他的头发整个蓬起来，他也很乐意在她怀里蹭来蹭去。  
“比较便宜方便的话倒是可以考虑，三个人会比较省钱，我打算换一把好一点的吉他。”  
令我十分意外的是他同意了  
“没有排练和打工的时候我会去看看。”我实在是不相信Steven的办事能力。  
“我要能放下我的鼓！  
“还要有浴室是吗，你要求真多。”  
他向我比了个中指。


	9. Chapter 9

烟、酒、毒品、皮条客、乌烟瘴气的酒吧、打架闹事甚至杀人放火、在条子找上门来之前没有什么是你不能干的，如果你喜欢这个，欢迎来到LA。

我喜欢这里，所有人都疯了，你可以加入他们也可以被他们拽进去。  
我不是常惹事的人，至少在我清醒的时候是的，我觉得没有必要为了发泄点情绪把自己搞进局子，除非对方真的把我惹火了。

周五晚上照常走进酒吧拿到了我的伏特加坐在我常坐的位置，之后人群开始骚动，夹杂着几声女人的尖叫声。又是一场斗殴，很常见的事情，在这个鬼地方不论多鸡毛蒜皮的事情都能发展成一场斗殴，看习惯了就像看拳击比赛一样为无聊的晚上增添一点乐趣。

不过当你发现整个闹剧的中心是你的熟人的时候事情就开始变得并不那么有趣了。

我首先看到的是他的头发，你知道，他的头发总是很好认，他在人群中央对面是三个人，其中一个大概被打掉了牙捂着嘴弓着腰，他被围在中间显然并不占上风。我想都没想就跑了过去拨开人群冲着脸给了那胖子一拳然后站在他面前。接下来是一场混战，我不清楚我到底打了谁，我甚至连人都看不太清，我可能打了所有出现在我眼前的东西，操，谁用凳子打了我的后背，这下真疼，妈的真疼。Slash扶助我然后用酒瓶砸了一个人的头，稍微见了点血这场斗殴才有那么点停下来的意思。我猜酒吧的人已经报警了所以也并不想久留。  
“别打了，我们回去吧。”Slash死死的拉住我，意思叫我见好就收。他眼眶肿了起来，嘴角大概被牙齿磕到破了皮。我估计自己也好不到哪里去，下巴火辣辣的疼不知道有没有错位，可能有一点点，事情不大。对方也没有捞到好处，不然他们不会停下来像条狗一样的狂吠。  
“带上你的黑皮婊子回家操屁眼去吧，基佬。”  
“妈的有种再来啊，我今天一定把你屎都揍出来。”妈的只会耍嘴皮子的怂包。  
“小白脸男朋友别他妈的装英雄，你妈的玩乐队的死基佬。”妈的我现在就要把这狗娘养的眼珠打出来。  
“去你妈的。”他先我一步抄起旁边的椅子把那人砸倒在地，我想上去补一脚，还没来及这么做已经被Slash拉着从门口跑了出去。  
   
我们现在在街上狂奔，像是有条子在屁股后面追我们一样，跑过了两条街他终于停了下来。  
“我要打爆他的脑袋！”我喊道  
“他们人多。”  
“只有他妈的三个人！”  
“万一有人赶过来呢，见好就收吧，不值得再打下去了，被抓没好果子吃。”  
说实话我气有点难消，但既然他这么说了我也就不得不接受了。  
我们靠着小巷的墙喘着气，刚刚一阵逃命一样的狂奔让我跟他都喘的像狗一样。后背真疼，下巴也很疼，静下来后疼痛更加明显。  
“你能走吗？”他问我  
“还行，去哪？”  
“总之不是呆在这。”

咧着嘴从裤子口袋里掏出钥匙开了门，从冰箱里拿出两罐啤酒递给Slash一罐  
“没有药箱，亏好伤的不是很厉害，你眼睛要冰一下。”  
他到了一声谢，把啤酒放在眼眶上发出“嘶—”的一声痛呼。  
“最后那一下太棒了，我都不知道你这么能打。不过他们怎么找上你的？”  
“不认识，他们先撞过来的然后非要说我酒泼到他身上了，我的肤色有时候会惹些麻烦。”他苦笑了一下然后痛的表情有点扭曲。“然后对他们来说长头发玩乐队的都是基佬。”  
我很同意的点点头。  
“再遇到他们我一定把他们揍出屎。”  
操说话的时候下巴好疼。  
“你脸还疼吗？我看你那下挨的挺结实的。”  
“说实话后背比较疼。”  
“如果明天疼的加重的话要去一趟诊所。”  
“你有空陪我去吗？”我侧躺在床垫上这样让我稍微舒服一点。  
“没有空，自己去。”  
好无情！  
“我好歹当了一晚你的男朋友！为你打了一晚上架！”  
“我觉得你精神得很压根没有去的必要，还有是你自己冲出来的不是我叫你来的。”  
我气呼呼的把啤酒罐压在下巴上，要不是够不到我想冰一下我的后背，肩膀往后伸就扯的很痛。  
他把啤酒罐从脸上拿下来放到我后背上  
“操！”突如其来的刺激吓的我全身起鸡皮疙瘩。他微微用力缓缓地用啤酒罐在我后背滚起来。我闭上眼睛忍受了一会儿刚开始啤酒罐压在伤处的疼痛然后逐渐觉得没那么疼了。  
“哇不太痛了，你很会处理嘛，当你男朋友真好。”  
“不要跟我开这种操蛋的玩笑。”他加重了一下手上的力道我嗷地一声叫了起来。“还有不要总是身体比脑子动的快你他妈压根不知道他们有几个人打不打得过就掺合进来，本来跟你无关的事。”  
 “我不可能放着你在那被人打！”  
“跟你又没关系。”  
“因为我是你的……朋……朋友。”老天说出这个词要的勇气比我揍那胖子脸还多。  
“刚才还是男朋友呢，到期了吗？  
“你太凶了不要了，嗷！”操我今天一定会死在他手上。


End file.
